You Did Good
by Rooks Beat Crooks
Summary: Deeks is in the hospital, so naturally that's where Kensi is too.


**A/N: I do not own NCIS: LA or any of the characters (sigh). I'm just borrowing them. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I hurried down the hospital hallway towards the sound of my partner's voice. Worry was filling my stomach with an almost nauseous feeling and my heart rate had spiked more than it ever does, even when locked in a gun fight, and all to common occurrence in our working lives. It all started with a phone call from Hetty telling me Deeks was in the hospital, after being gone for only two weeks on an undercover assignment for LAPD. He'd been shot. That's all I needed to hear before I was out the door of my apartment, leaving Monty watching me nervously from his dog bed. Finally, I arrived at his room and hurried through the door.

"Deeks," I let out his name in a sigh. His eyes were open, although he looked miserable in the hospital bed. His eyes connected with mine and a weak smile took over his mouth.

"Kensalina, you're just in time to make sure the good nurse's work with a needle doesn't end up costing me all of the blood I have left."

The nurse at his side shook her head, looking exasperated.

"All your squirming is not making my job any easier, Mr. Deeks."

Deeks locked eyes with me again, before darting his eyes to the needle in her hand and back to mine once again.

"You being a wimp about needles again, Deeks?" I asked, moving closer to him before stopping at the side of the bed. His eyes stayed on me the whole way.

"I am not a wimp! Needles can be-" He cut himself off with a yelp as the nurse expertly placed the IV in his arm while he was distracted defending himself. "...dangerous," he finished, glaring again at the nurse. She smirked before walking out of the room, leaving us alone.

"So how are you feeling," I asked, my eyes searching over him, looking for the gunshot wound.

"Like I was shot in the leg. Not the best day of my life. But I've had worse."

"I guess," I mumbled back, not wanting to remember any of those "worse" times.. His eyelids had begun drooping, a quick effect of whatever medication was running through his IV.

"I'm better now that you're here," Deeks said slowly, while obviously trying to force his eyes to stay open and on me.

"I missed you, Deeks. You promised me you'd take care of yourself," I replied, feeling helpless. I wasn't able to have his back this time.

"I ate my vegetables." His eyes blinked a couple times. He was straining himself to stay awake.

"Rest Deeks. I'll be here when you wake up," I said, pulling the chair from the corner of the room to the side of his bed.

"You promise?" he asked, his eyelids drooping once again.

"I promise."

"G'night Kens."

"Goodnight Deeks. Sleep well."

Immediately, his eyes closed and his head lolled to the side on the pillow. His breaths were even and before long, his nose began to twitch as well. For the first time since he left, I felt relief course through me. He may be hurt, but at least now I know he's safe. Forcing myself to tear my gaze from my partner, I pulled my phone from my pocket and text the rest of the team to let them know that Deeks will be fine and back to annoying us all in no time at all. After slipping the phone back in my pocket, my eyes are once again on my partner. Hesitantly, I reached out hand to his. I needed to feel him, to make sure he was really here. Physical contact isn't something I'm particularly good at. Ever since I lost my dad, I haven't been a fan of touching. Deeks had a way of plowing straight through that. He's one of the few people that can pull me in for a hug without causing me to want to shrink away or tear an arm off. Somehow, he's made himself into my safe harbor.

Deeks hand tightened around mine in a squeeze. Looking up, his nose twitched again. He was still asleep, and I chuckled at the sight. A grimace came over his face as he shifted in the bed. Guilt filled my chest. If I could have been there, I could have had his back. Every time LAPD calls him back, all I feel is unease. I know that he's capable and experienced undercover, but I still can't seem to help worrying about him whenever he's out of my sight. Apparently it's for good reason.

A light knock sounded off the door to the room. Hetty stood in the doorway, looking grimly over Deeks's vulnerable state.

"May I have a word, Ms. Blye?"

"I promised him I'd be here when he woke up Hetty," I replied, rubbing a circle on the back of Deeks's hand with my thumb.

"I assure you it will only be a few moments. The nurse says he will be asleep for at least a couple more hours. You will keep your promise."

I sighed and rose from my chair, following Hetty from the room.

"How is he Ms. Blye?"

"He's going to be fine. He's in pain, but it's not too bad. He wasn't bad enough that he didn't freak out about that needle going into him." Hetty and I shared a small smile. "What happened Hetty?"

"Mr. Deeks did his job, much to Bates' annoyance." Hetty shook her head, with an obvious look of pride.

"What did he do?" I asked, confused.

"He protected a child from her father. He was at the beach, clearing his head after a meet with an arms supplier for his undercover job. The man was drowning the poor girl. Mr. Deeks tackled him and got the girl away, but the man managed to get a hold of Mr. Deeks's weapon. He was shot in the leg stepping in front of the girl, and the man took off. He was just apprehended by LAPD."

I leaned back against the wall behind me as disbelief ran through me. "Deeks," I whispered, shaking my head.

"Is the girl okay?" I asked.

"She's unharmed, thanks to Mr. Deeks."

"Thank God."

"I agree. That's all I can tell you now Ms. Blye. Take care of your partner."

"I will, Hetty."

I went back to the room and sat in the chair. Once again, I took his hand. "You did good Deeks. You did really good" I whispered, a sad smile on my lips.

"Kens?" Deeks shifted and grimaced, his eyes half-opening.

"Yeah Deeks?"

"Is she okay?"

"Hetty says she's perfectly fine Deeks. You protected her and LAPD picked up the bastard," I replied, squeezing his hand.

"Thanks Kens." Again he settled into his pillow and closed his eyes. I stayed put, content to watch over him with his hand in mine.


End file.
